Talk:Building A Mystery (1)/@comment-24275522-20120828001605
So here is what it was like for my first day of high school: Before school: Waking up at 5:45 isn't as bad as I thought it would be. Especially considering I got zero sleep. I got dressed pretty quickly and left for school and omg someone got ran over in the parking lot and had to be airlifted out of there. Then we had to go to the audiotorium for this welcome thingy. It was boring...But I did make a sassy gay friend. His name is DeShaun. The principle was talking about food first day of school, first thing in the morning, and he was like "Mr. (blank), shut yo fat ass up." Some other quotes by him: "As you can tell, I don't like gurls" "Oh mah God, this jean jacket!" and "I really don't have time for this audiotorium shit..." P1 Gym: So I got there early and I have a pretty small class. I guess they're putting all four or five classes in there together so I guess it's not ''that ''small if you think about it. Our teacher got there late and my sister told me to expect it since she had this lady before too. Gym was gym...OH YEAH, this girl had Shinee's "Sherlock" as her ringtone. I think I've found my K-Pop buddy!~ P2 Spanish: Omf, my Spanish teacher is fierce lol. We learned basic shit on the first day. What I did not like though is that she gave us homework. It was easy (write shit three times), but c'mon. P3 Business Administration Management Principles of...boringness: UGH, the most boring of them all. I don't even know how I even got this class. There's like seven people in there and I'm the only niner. Psh, my ADHD ass couldn't stop swiveling in the rotating chair XDDD P4 Algebra 2 Honours: This class was also extremely boring. Students were dry as fuck man. But it's math, what'd I really expect. Although my 8th grade math class was fun. Oh well. P5 English: So I had to take Staircase #2 to get to this class and NEVER AGAIN. That staricase is hell man. So many students at the same damn time! Anyway, I get into the class and I'm bombarded with "Was yo name?" "What school you from?" "Where yo seat at?". The class is almost '''all '''boys. I've never considered my self anything special appearance-wise, so I was very surprised. I just smiled and waved...that doesn't work at all. They were very loud when it came to work time and the sexual advances were feeble and very funny, lol! The classroom is way too small and no AC. Pray for me guys. Lunch: So I have B lunch. Thank the Lord my best friend since 1st grade has it too! I was a bit nervous about lunch, but it's all good now. And the guy that I punched in 8th grade has B lunch too. (He's in my lunch and, like, three out of seven of my classes. Jeez, they want me to punch him again!) P6 American Government: This class was alright. The teacher was nice but the classroom isn't in the new wing, so it's really hot. Not much really happened. P7 Biology Honours: There are only 10 people in my class. And two of them didn't even show up! So I guess this class I'll have to participate ''way ''more than usual. I also made another friend in there. Her name is Cindy but she goes by Kenny (LOL, I don't know why) After school: I went out to the parking lot and almost got ran over myself. By my own dad, omg. But it was good timing that he got there right as I was leaving school. I didn't want to search for him in the deadly ass parking lot! So overall, it was pretty good. I think I'll get used to it pretty soon. I think I just need to find better routes to get from class to class or else I'll collect tardies and fail XDDD